For example, in a biological test, there is known an analysis device of collectively irradiating a large number of minute DNA fragments labeled with fluorescent dyes with excitation light, detecting fluorescence emitted from the fluorescent dyes, and deciphering a base sequence of each DNA fragment (for example, refer to NPL 1).
In the above-described analysis device, the DNA fragments are arranged at a high density in a reaction vessel called a flow cell, and bases complementary to the bases of DNA fragments of the four types of bases labeled with different fluorescent dyes are incorporated into the DNA fragment by using a polymerase chain reaction (PCR), and the bases are specified by identifying the fluorescent dyes by irradiation with excitation light. By repeating this operation, the base sequence is deciphered.
In addition, related to this, there is disclosed a method for obtaining sequence information of each DNA fragment by performing PCR on microparticles by using the microparticles (DNA beads) as a carrier carrying DNA fragments, scattering and fixing the microparticles on a glass substrate, and on the glass substrate, performing an enzymatic reaction (ligation), incorporating a substrate added with fluorescent dyes, and detecting fluorescence (for example, refer to NPL 2).
In such analysis devices, it is expected that the speed of deciphering the base sequence can be improved in that a large number of DNA fragments can be analyzed in parallel.